


french toast crunch

by boozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, It's an AU, M/M, Slice of Life, an au abt cereal?, hellish, instagram au?, lapslock, self-indulgent demisexual garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boozi/pseuds/boozi
Summary: jihoon is instagram famous and has famously good bad ideas.





End file.
